


Roses of Gotham

by Kumkwat



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumkwat/pseuds/Kumkwat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To stop wearing a mask is a hard thing to do. It gets even harder if you run into people you met while wearing the mask.</p>
<p>Kitrina, Sasha and Betty all try to start a new mundane life. But things usually don't go the way they want them to.</p>
<p>(I always thought that these shortlived sidekicks had a lot of potential. So here they are. Since only one of them has a canon full name I was creative with the others. Enjoy!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New School. Yay.

_What did I want here?_

_A rich private school for even richer bitches. But I was now a rich bitch with a public private life. I chose this life. This „normal“ life._

_#I sighed. I pulled my suitcase and approached the main gate. All around me were young girls saying goodbye to their families, greeting their friends and just being happy and excited. How much I hated these kind of girls. Always loud, always squealing over something useless._

_I rolled my eyes and speed up my steps. In the entrance hall were a bunch of tables with nice looking ladies who gave girls the keys to their rooms, maps of the grounds and a set of the school rules. I approached a lady in her mid forties with an Afro who gave me a winning smile. I forced out a polite smile._

_„Welcome at Marie Curie Academy. Your name please? „Sasha Goraya.“ „I see... Ah, here you are! Building B2. You go right through the big yard and then to the left. The last building in the row is your dorm. I'll mark it down on your map. You're in room 1018. Here's your student handbook, your class schedule and all the other papers like your student pass and this sorta stuff. Some of it needs to be signed by your parents so you best give them all the papers and they can wade through them.“ „Sure“ I mumbled and took the papers from her. I scanned the map and with a short nod left the hall and the overly nice lady._

_I couldn't deal with that many people. Never could. Hated it with a passion._

_I used a back door and stood in the main yard. It was beautiful with fountains and roses. You could smell the money in this school._

Sasha had always wished that her Dad had earned more money. It would've made their life so much easier. Now she had all the money she'd ever need but no Dad.

A flash of a man wailing and fighting under a white hospital pillow shot through her mind. She pushed the image back into the darkest corner of her head. She didn't need these memories today.

She turned to the left and saw a row of 19th century brick building. Beautiful from and architectural pov. But Sasha couldn't care less. Without paying any attention to the people around her she marched towards the last building in the row. Next to the entrance was a sign. „Building B2“ It was next to a very old copper sign reading the original name of the building named after some great women in history. Sasha walked right past it and squeezed herself past a few giggling girls, which she already hated by the looks of them. She prayed that none of those girls were one of her roommates.

She climbed two sets of stairs which wasn't easy thanks to her suitcase, her purse and the papers in her hand. She cursed herself for not going to that super modern school in California with elevators and a private beach. No, she had to fall for the old timey Connecticut charm. After more sweat and curses necessary she arrived at her floor and scanned the numbers next to the doors.

„1012... 1014...“ Last room of the hall. 50% less neighbors than the rest. That was something. The door was standing open and Sasha heard happy go lucky pop music. She had to stop herself from mimicking to vomit. She took a deep breath and gently knocked on the open door.


	2. Making friends. Maybe.

Kitrina looked up from her purse. A stunningly beautiful girl was standing in the door.

“Hot damn...”  
“Sorry?”, the girls asked slightly creeped out probably.  
“Nothing! I'm Kitrina! Hi!”

Kitrina was a little panicky while introducing herself. She wasn't sure if she should shake hands with the girl or not. It seemed a little too formal considering that they'd probably be roommates for at least a year. So she just gave a little awkward wave.  
“Sasha. Hello.”

Kitrina gave a winning looking smile she hoped. While Sasha only had a polite smile on her face.

“Seems like I already made a fool out of myself” Kitrina laughed in the hopes of making the situation less awkward. It didn't work.  
“This is room 1018, right?”  
“Yeah. At least that's what it said on the door and on my papers.” 

Sasha came finally in the room and looked around.  
“It's just... the brochure said that there are only two students per room.”  
“Yeah. So?”  
“...there's a third bed.”

Sasha pointed at the said third bed in the room.  
Kitrina just shrugged and said: “Well the room is bigger than all the other dorm rooms so I guess they just thought, why not put three girls in one room? I don't mind honestly.”  
“I see...” said Sasha and smiled politely. It was obvious that she did mind. But she shrugged and threw her purse at the bed closest to the window, opposite to the door.

“Also we don't have to share a bathroom with another dorm room. We have our own.”  
“Nice. That was actually one of the main reasons why I wanted to go here. I had my eye on a school in California but they only had communal bathrooms and that is a no go for me.”  
“Tell me about it! I hope you don't mind that I took the bed by the door.”  
“Not at all.”, said Sasha while lifting her suitcase on her bed.  
“I like to be close to the exits you know.”  
“I get that. Well in any case I can just swan dive out of the window.”  
“We're in the third floor.”

Sasha just shrugged as an answer. She had picked out her beauty case and was heading to the bathroom. It didn't have a window.  
The two girl resumed to unpacking their stuff while making polite small talk. Taylor Swift was blasting from Kitrina's phone. Kitrina noticed that Sasha wasn't big on talking about herself. But she didn't mind. Everybody had their secrets. And some people's were bigger than others. Being a former vigilante and sidekick definitely qualified as big ass secret no one should know about.

“So where are you from?” Sasha asked.  
“Gotham City.”  
Sasha made a face and Kitrina laughed in reaction.  
“I see you've been to Gotham. Our reputation serves us completely right. So one word of advice: Never visit Gotham. It's not worth it.” , Kitrina explained while trying to pin a poster over the head of her bed.  
“I agree.” a voice answered from the door.  
“Gotham fucking sucks.”

Kitrina turned around and her gaze met that of a redheaded girl standing in the door. But not any redhead. She knew those eyes. They had tried to kill her.

Enigma!


	3. 'sup, bitch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: cursing, strong language

It's one thing to run into people you know outside of your hometown. It's another thing to be sharing a room with someone you had attempted to murder. She had recognized Catgirl immediately. And by the looks of it Catgirl's had also recognized her.   
Well fuck.

“Hello. I guess you're number 3 then?”  
Only now Betty realized there was someone else in the room. A legit supermodel looking like girl sat on a bed and smiled at her. Betty's eyes jumped back to Catgirl and then back to Miss Supermodel.

“Guess so.” Betty answered politely.  
“I'm Sasha. Nice to meet you.”  
“Betty. And that is...?” She turned towards Catgirl, which had come down from her bed and eyed Betty who in turn was eyeing her.  
“Kitrina.”  
“Since we were here first we called dibs on the beds already. But if you really want one of ours we can probably figure something out.”, explained Sasha.  
“No, I'm fine.”, answered Betty without averting her eyes from Kitrina.  
“Kitrina eh?”, Betty sneered. “Funny. Just by your looks I would've assumed Cat-herine.”  
“Well and by your looks I would've assumed soul sucking cunt whore, but we know we shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, right?” Kitrina said in the nicest most sweet tone.  
“Woah. Hostile.” Sasha whistled.  
“You know what they say about assuming right? It makes and ass out of me and you.” Betty said.  
“Cute one. Did you learn that from your Daddy?” Kitrina said.  
Betty laughed the fakest laugh ever and of course Kitrina joined in.  
“Okay you two are officially creepy. And believe me coming from me that's saying something.”  
Sasha came over to them.  
“I assume you two know each other.”  
“We might've run into each other in Gotham.” Betty said vaguely, still not taking her eyes away from Kitrina.  
“Might've.” Kitrina agreed.  
“But obviously not on a first name basis. More on a curse word basis.” Sasha assumed.  
“Something along those lines.” Kitrina said.  
“How wonderfully cryptic.” Sasha commented. But she didn't ask further.  
“Anyways. It will take a while to switch rooms so you have to deal with each other for at least a month and since I am the victim caught in between I would appreciate it if you'd keep your hating and bitching low key.”  
For the first time Betty and Kitrina broke eye contact and faced Sasha.  
“I don't expect you two to become besties. Heck, I don't expect any of us to become friends. But I expect us to act mature enough not to kill each other every 5 minutes.”  
“I guess that's reasonable.” Kitrina said slightly salty.  
Betty sighed.  
“There's nothing we can do about it now anyways.”  
“So a truce it is.” Sasha said satisfied.  
“Well I'm getting me some snacks and I'd be willing to share with you. Any preferences?”  
“Oreos.” Kitrina said.  
“Pepsi. If possible.” Betty said.  
“Will do. I'll be out now so if you want to yell at each other now's the chance.” Sasha smiled and left the room.

As soon as the door fell shut the two girls grabbed each other by their shirts.  
“What the hell are you doing here?!” they asked each other simultaneously.  
“Well I was here first!” Kitrina snapped.  
“Well look at all the fucks I give!” Betty snapped back. She shoved Kitrina away from herself.  
“Just keep away from me, litter box! The last thing I need in my life is a wannabe sidekick!!”  
“That's rich coming from miss originality herself! Oh, look at me! I'm Enigma the pseudo-daughter of the most pretentious criminal ever!”  
“That's still better than calling myself fucking “Catgirl” and wearing hello kitty chucks! In fucking pink! Oh, I'm so stealthy! No one will notice my neon pink hipster chucks!”  
“You wanna fight this out right here right now?! Miss “I wear a gymnastics outfit and fucking pigtails even though I'm fucking 16”!!”  
“Like you'd stand a chance without your precious Catwoman and Batman protecting your fat ass!!”  
“I could weigh 200 pounds and I could still kick your ass!”  
“Well you're only missing 10 pounds so try me!”  
Betty was already going for a swing at Kitrina's face but stopped midway. She groaned in frustration.  
“Listen. It is like Sasha said. We're stuck for now and there's not much we can do about it.”  
“Well, you could just leave.”, Kitrina said with her arms crossed.  
“Yeah, I could also choke you to death but I'm not going to do either. All I'm saying is: Yes, we hate each other. Yes, I have tried to kill you. And yes, we are stuck with each other. But that doesn't mean that we have to go at each others throats.”  
“You know if you hadn't already tried to kill me I might be willing to agree to a truce. But how can I sleep in the same room with you?!”  
“I'm not Enigma anymore!!” Betty yelled.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I stopped! I've had enough of this costumed bullshit and I stopped. No more Enigma. No more crimes. Nothing! I can't make you believe me but it's the truth.”  
Kitrina looked at her. She was judging, that much was obvious.  
“Sounds familiar.” Kitrina said averting her eyes.  
“I'm not Catgirl anymore either. I quit too.”  
“I see...”  
The fell silent both lost in their own thoughts about their past.  
“Okay, it is like this. I don't like you Kitrina. But I have no intention of doing you serious harm.”  
“Serious harm?”  
“I will bitch at you and make cat jokes but I'm not going to hurt you. And if you try to do the same we will survive this cruel joke from the universe.”  
Kitrina nodded.  
“Fine. But I'm still on alert.”  
“Be if it makes you happy.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“So how is it? Any good candidates?”  
“A few would fit the profile.”  
“We can't take more than 10. And that's already a little too much.”  
“Well there 23 girls in total who'd fit.”  
“Let me see their papers.”  
“Maybe these 3. They already share a room.”  
“I wasn't sure about the Russian one. She is an orphan but she is well known.”  
“That's not necessarily a problem. Remember Amanda Bynes? One only has a single mother somewhere in Ohio. If we wade through her stuff we probably find a reason why'd she run away. The last one was actually on Falcone's black list. So we might even get some extra for her.”  
“I don't know. That seems risky. Maybe we should just ship out the first batch and condition the new ones first.”  
“We don't have the time for that. We have to get out all of them as soon as possible and then scram. The cops are getting uncomfortably close to us.”  
“I guess you're right.”


End file.
